The Future Warriors
by Dawnleafxoxo
Summary: Many years have passed, and the time sets at the year 3000. Everything has changed, even the Clans' ways of living! 50% of each Clan has become 'techy'. Borders are more easily checked and metal walls are around the camp! A group of outsiders are planning to do something to ThunderClan, and two cats from the group were captured and taken prisoner. Will Dawnleaf figure out what?


_**The Future Warriors**_

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Year 3000.**_

Silverstar nodded to me and ordered, "The perimeter is secured. Bring in the prisoners,"

I ran out of the camp to grab the prisoners we had.

"Get your paws off me!" one of them said. She yanked her shoulders away. "We were just passing by!"

The other one rolled his eyes and murmured, "Good story, Katana."

She glared at him and hissed, "Don't you want to get out of here, or would you rather rot in those cages?!"

I glared at both of them and hissed, annoyed, "Stop whining!"

"Well what do we have here?" Silverstar mewed, being her superior self. "Some trespassers on ThunderClan land? What did you two think you were doing?"

"That's none of your business!" Katana screeched angrily.

"Well, actually, it is. You see, this land belongs to ThunderClan. When someone who is not a member of ThunderClan trespasses into this land, it becomes all of my business. See what you did? Now I have to deal with you two while I have other important things to do. Now, I want you to tell me what you were doing, because we _all_ know that you two 'just passing by' was a lie," Silverstar replied in matter-of-fact.

"What a surprise!" the other prisoner mumbled to himself sarcastically, most likely referring to the 'just passing by' part.

"We weren't doing anything! Just let us go!" Katana yowled furiously. "It's not like we were trying to destroy your Cling, or whatever it's called!"

"For one, it's called a Clan, and secondly, it's not that simple. We're going to have to tell them some kind of truth, because stalling loudly won't make a difference," the other prisoner told Katana. "Now tell them what we were really doing, this time."

"Traitor," she spat. "Fine, then. But if we ever get back to the others, you're out. I can't even think about you ever being with us anymore after this, Spartan."

She looked at Silverstar and me, clearly outraged that Spartan had 'betrayed' her. "But not without a fight!" she yowled furiously and jumped on Silverstar.

"Stop this nonsense!" I yowled at her.

She wouldn't stop. I looked at Spartan, but he didn't look surprised. Perhaps he expected this out of her, which is probably true. Silverstar raked her claws down Katana's sides and jumped off her. Before Katana could make another move, I jumped on her and pinned her down.

"There's nothing you can do to make me talk! I won't betray myself, unlike this cat, over here!" Katana yowled angrily but determinedly, eyes pointed at Spartan. "I won't betray my group, either! You can torture me if you want, but that won't make me tell you anything!"

**-End of Chapter-**

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Also, if you were wondering who 'I' was, then the answer would be Dawnleaf (of the future). Same cat and personality, but different time periods. If you read the title of the chapter, then you should probably understand that this takes place in the year 3000. Even the Clans have gotten their paws on technology, and by this time, their land has expanded. Some tragedies have happened, which makes the Clans very... 'touchy'. For the setting? Everything is much different. There is a lot of technology used when necessary, but otherwise, everything seems easy enough. A life without hardships is as bad as a kittypet's life. 50% of the Clans have become 'techy', and you will most likely see metal around the camp walls, and a few censors around the borders. **

**Now that the explaining is out of the way, I hope you enjoyed! I hope I will follow through with my plans and make this a chapter series! **

**Please leave a review and give any of the following: **

**1. Ideas you think that would help the plot**

**2. Your thoughts on the chapter**

**3. Anything you think I should add or change**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Dawnleafxoxo, out!**


End file.
